The Cursed Book
by AzureDragonNeko
Summary: This an old story I wrote that was based on the Harris Burdock picture "Mr Linden's Library." "He had warned her, but now it was too late."


**The Cursed Book **

The book quivered as it felt the girl reading him, _"Where is that fly-trap of mine?" _his muderous thoughts swirled. It had acted in the past, but it was never as hard as this youngling. But wait! There was the fly-trap! And the night ended with a scream.

. . .

Terra imediately noticed the box of old books when she walked into Mr. Linden's Library, especially the one decorated with plants. Oh how she loved plants, the feel, the scent, it was enough for her to squirm with with joy at the thought of botany.

"May I check this one out? she inquired to the little old man who had slipped out from behind a bookshelf. His mouth fell open with a pop that could be heard for miles.

"A-are y-you sure? he quavered at last. "It has a terrifying history." Terra nodded and then arched an eyebrow.

"Farewell!" Terra chirped as she ducked out of the library after checking the book out. The old man, Mr. Linden sighed and shook his head. He had warned her, but now it was too late.

When she walked home, Terra noticed that everything seemed wrong, as if someone had decided that it would rain when the weatherman had promised sunny skies. It really was a queer feeling, brand new to her. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looked at the sky. The clouds grew darker and more menacing while she stared.

Boom! A clap of thunder alerted Terra to the fact that she was still outside, so in she hopped, slamming the door. Restful emotions welled up in her like she was a human kaleidoscope, colorful and delighted. She plopped down on the couch, but realizing that she was tired, she got up and ambled into her room. Terra took out the book, gave a soft sigh, and began to read. The book really was interesting, being about plants taking over the world. After the fifth yawn, Terra closed her eyes and crept into a dreamless unknown to her, a vine began to grow from the book at a rapid pace.

. . .

Something was curling around Terra's neck, squeezing tighter and tighter. That's about when Terra woke with a start, ripping the vine off her neck. She scanned the room, taking in what she saw in complete terror. Deadly plants were growing on the walls and floor.

"What's happening?" Terra whispered in panic. "What's going on?" Within a second of memories, she knew. The book really was cursed, and now she was going to pay for her ignorance. No, she wasn't going to surrender to the stupid book. She was going to fight for her life.

After 15 minutes of hacking at the plants, Terra was so cut and bruised, she was rendered unrecognizable. Yet the plants kept fighting. Venus fly-traps bit. Flowers spat poisonous nectar. The rashes from the Poison Ivy burned. Terra then had an idea to stop the plants from growing even more.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" she muttered as she picked up a pair of scissors. Terra crossed the room in a few quick bounds and cut the vine from the book. All the plants groaned and began to die, but one wasn't about to give up.

_Hiss!_ Terra whipped around to clip the plant, but got a mouthful of potent nectar. She quickly spat it out, yet part of it began to burn her mouth. Still spluttering, Terra scoured the room for a glass of water. Yes! There it was, resting next to the biggest Venus fly-trap she had ever seen. Even though it was twice her size and thriving on its own, Terra lunged at the water.

Hi-yah! Terra struck the plant at its "mouth" and grasped the water and bolted out of the bdroom door. She started strategizing a plan to vanquish the book and the plants. Having read most of the book already, she figured that the Venus fly-trap could travel. That isn't true with normal plants, but she could tell that this one was mutated. With no hope of defeating the plants phisically, she could only pray that to finish reading the book would be the way to triumph.

"Latching the door will only stall the plants, but I will do so anywise," Terra muttered as she secured the deadbolt of the master bedroom. The door locked, Terra lay down onto the carpeted floor to read the last thirty pages. After reading ten of them, the doorknob started rattling. Ten more, The doorknob rattled faster and louder. Five pages later, vines began to search for an opening within the doorframe. Another three pages, the latch rattled and Terra dashed into the laundry room, shutting the door. When she was on the last page, the vicious plant burst into the room. Frantically reading at a greater speed, Terra raced to the last paragraph when the plant reached her. Its gaping maw began to enclose her when someone screamed... in triumph!

"I did it! I finished the book alive!" Terra cried out with glee as the book crumbled to dust after its screech subsided. The Venus fly-trap withered too, leaving Terra with a mess to clean up. She vacuumed it all up and flitted out into the yard. Lightly skipping over to the flower garden, she sat and gazed at the sunlit sky. Already the book and the violent plants seemed like a distant dream. Sitting there, soaking up the sun, made everything seem safe and protected.


End file.
